Maruka! Love Scenes
by JordiiPordiiPuddinPie
Summary: Drabble-series. D/M #2: "The petname "Haru-chan" had always bothered Haruka to a certain degree. And even though his lover, Makoto, knew it... In the throes of ecstasy, he finds he just can't help himself. Haruka manages to get him off that track and onto a new one, however— one he finds he likes quite well." #2 is rated T . Ratings will range from K to T.
1. Saturday's Swimwear

Hey guys! Aha... This sort of drabble-series has been in my head the last few days. It's just meant to be a random, cutesy little thing. Kind of like _"Palletshipping" _was, if any of you have read that, except a little less thought out and serious. It'll just be little Maruka moments— that's all. I hope you guys like Maruka Moment #1!

**Summary #1: **Everyone thought that they knew the trick to finding their soul mate, but Haruka knew what the _true_ key to love was. And on a Saturday morning in June, he realized it'd been in his pocket _all along._

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club._ Or else this would be canon.**

* * *

**DRABBLE/MOMENT #1 — SATURDAY'S SWIMWEAR**

"Oi— come on, it's time to get up, Haru-chan."

A large, gentle hand braced itself against Haruka's bare shoulder, shaking it one— two times. The hand felt warm against the black-haired boy's cool, exposed skin. He shivered, all the same.

"I'm swimming..." Haruka murmured, turning over onto his other side to face the wall, away from the warm, soft-spoken figure that sat on the edge of his bed. "Five more minutes," He insisted.

There was a laugh and the figure, eighteen-year-old Tachibana Makoto, slowly rose from the bed, standing. He smiled down at his boyfriend, shaking his head just a tad before heaving a sigh.

"Fine, fine. How about _ten_ more, okay? I'll run your bath in five," The olive-haired teen negotiated, earning a muffled grunt in response. Again, the young man laughed. "Ten more it is."

Haruka expected the taller male to just turn and leave then, go back to whatever he had been doing beforehand — Haruka had felt him get out of bed hours ago — but instead...

The dark-haired swimmer heard Makoto's footsteps echo against the old wooden floor as the other male moved across the room to his dresser. Haruka heard one of the drawers open, what sounded like the top, then some rummaging before the drawer was shut again. Then the sound of Makoto's footsteps returned, this time getting closer rather than farther away.

Haruka moved his left leg under the covers, allowing the bare limb to bend at the knee slightly as he felt a bit of warmth hover overtop of his still bed-ridden form.

"Your morning glass of water and Saturday swimming trunks are on the back of the bed," Makoto said in a hushed, quiet murmur just above Haruka as he placed his hand on Haru's side, leaning over the smaller male. He leaned down, planting a sweet kiss on Haruka's left cheek. Haru felt his whole being forced awake from the kiss, blood rushing into his cheeks. He slowly nodded.

"O-Okay," He hadn't meant to stutter — surely not — and he turned his head farther to the right, burying his face in his pillow. "Now go away— I'm swimming, _remember_?" He mumbled. Makoto laughed.

"Sure, sure," Makoto stood back to his full height, making Haruka feel relieved to be rid of the warmth of the other male's body ghosting over his pale skin. "I'll leave for a few minutes, but make sure you're _up_ in ten."

Hearing Makoto's footsteps move down the hallway, then start down the stairs — the house was so old it was more like he _felt_ them — Haruka waited until he was sure his boyfriend was gone before he sat up.

The blue-eyed swimmer stared straight ahead at the wall opposite of him, lined with his desk and a small closet, before he turned to look over his shoulder at the wooden block that was his bed's headboard. Sure enough, there sat an almost full glass of water alongside a pair of his almost all identical swim trunks. _Almost identical._

Haruka reached out, slowly grabbing a hold of the carefully folded trunks and letting them fall out of their neat fold. The male looked the trunks over, thinking in his head that, _yes_— it was Saturday, wasn't it?

Then Haru slowly lowered his hands along with the trunks down to rest on the bed as he gazed fondly down upon the swimwear, his thumbs running over the smooth material the trunks were made out of.

"Yep," Haruka mumbled quietly, shutting his eyes as he smiled, slowly bringing his trunks back up, just barely pressing them against his face as he sighed contently, really liking the Chlorine-scented fabric softener Makoto had been using on all his clothes.

You knew a man loved you when he could go into your drawer — your not _messy_ but certainly not _organized_ drawer — and fish out your routine pair of swim trunks for each day of the week. That was love, right there.

_The only love I'll ever need, _Haruka thought to himself as he slowly moved his covers back, deciding to get out of bed a few minutes early.

And he _meant it._

**DRABBLE/MOMENT #1 — SATURDAY'S SWIMWEAR — END.**

* * *

I have had a few people ask for more MakoxHaru stuff, so... Here will be a whole collection. These little drabbles will just go up whenever I get a cute little plot bunny, so always be expecting them and, nah— they're publications will probably never be listed on my profile in advance. I want them to be _that_ spontaneous.

So, uh, did you guys like Moment #1 okay enough? It's a shame today's actually Sunday and not Saturday, though... Oh well! New Makai Ouji episode today, yeah?

PuddinPie out!


	2. Without the -chan

Mhm... Not sure that this is getting the attention I wanted it to, but it's getting some, so... It's okay. Meanwhile, here's the second drabble!

**Summary #2: **The petname _"Haru-chan" _had always bothered Haruka to a certain degree. And even though his lover, Makoto, knew it... In the throes of ecstasy, he finds he _just can't help himself. _Haruka manages to get him off that track and onto a new one, however— one he finds he likes quite well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, _Tachibana Makoto, or Nanase Haruka.**

* * *

**DRABBLE/MOMENT #2 — WITHOUT THE "-CHAN"**

"Haru, Haru, Haru—"

Makoto gasped, panting and clutching at the cool white sheets below him for dear life. His short fingernails scratched at the soft fabric, pulling at it.

God, he could barely remember to _breathe._ Is this how playing this role was supposed to feel? Was this how Haru_ always_ felt in this position?

_I see why he likes it so much. But why did he suggest we switch?_ The young adult wondered, gasping as his lover hit something special inside him— a part of the male anatomy he was familiar with, just not his _own_.

"Haru... Nhnn... Do that again, _Haru-chan_," Makoto requested breathlessly, panting as Haruka scowled from behind him.

"Lay off the _-chan_," The black-haired boy behind Makoto said gruffly, grabbing the olive-haired male by his hips as he packed some power behind his movements. Makoto moaned.

"I can't help it... It suits you so well," Makoto said, grunting as Haruka pushed forward again. The taller male laughed. "But it makes Haru-chan mad, neh?"

"Very, so knock it off. You're spoiling my mood," Haruka said, face slightly flushed from their nighttime activities. This was the first time he'd ever been the one in charge of their late night fun and Makoto's talking was ruining it.

Makoto laughed again and Haruka frowned. That was ruining it, too. Geez— did Makoto want to make him feel like he was doing a bad job or something? Usually, when Makoto was on top, he couldn't even—

"Sorry," The green-eyed boy's words cut into Haruka's thoughts, pulling them back down to the male below him. Makoto snuggled his face into the sheets.

"It's just so _cute_— like you," The boy said dreamily before beginning to recite the petname repeatedly. "_Haru-chan, Haru-chan, Haru-chan_," Makoto murmured, causing Haruka's eyebrow to twitch. _Enough._

"Let's see about this, then," Haruka said, tightening his grip on Makoto's hips as he plunged forward, causing the olive-haired brunette underneath him to gasp, arching his back slightly. Haruka repeated this motion.

"H... Haaaa... Haru! Mhmph!" Makoto moaned, pressing his face into the sheets as he gasped, panting wantonly. Haruka smirked ever so slightly.

"Is this _cute_, Makoto?" Haruka asked, starting to pull Makoto back against him, forcing him to meet his movements. "How about _this_?" He flipped Makoto over onto his back, raising one of his legs up as he continued to move. Makoto gasped at the new position.

"Ye... Well, not quite _cute_, m-maybe... Um..." The male stumbled off, leaving the sentence unfinished as Haruka leaned forward, gripping Makoto's thighs as he moved against the taller male. Makoto moaned.

"Haru," Makoto mumbled, shaking his head a little as he tried to fight off the ecstasy that was taking hold of him. "I don't think I can hold out," He confessed in a whisper. Haruka leaned down a bit, putting their faces close.

"So give up and submit, _Mako-chan_." Haruka's voice was abnormally smooth in that instant and Makoto gasped as the black-haired swimmer increased his pacing, going faster. He threw his head back.

"Ha-Ha..._ Haruka!_" Makoto cried as he felt himself diving off pleasure's cliff, letting the pent up feelings inside him release. The boy fell back against the bed, arms spread wide as he panted. "Haru...?" He mumbled tiredly, opening his eyes. Makoto jumped.

Haruka, his lover and boyfriend of the last two or so years, was looking down at him, his movements paused and his eyes staring hard at Makoto. The green-eyed male shifted, not sure how comfortable he felt under such a gaze. "W-What is it?" He asked.

Haruka shrank back slightly as Makoto spoke to him, hanging his head. Makoto frowned, thinking something was wrong, and sat up halfway. "Haru—"

"The way you said my name just now..." The blue-eyed boy murmured, causing his lover to blink. "Y-Yes, what about it?" He asked. What— had Haru found he preferred the _-chan_ after all?

"Say it again," Haruka demanded. Makoto frowned, shifting. "Eh, what?" He questioned, flinching slightly in surprise as Haruka's head snapped up. The look in his blue orbs was one unlike any Makoto had ever seen.

"The way you said my name— say it like that again!" Haruka clarified, giving a little thrust of his hips. Makoto hissed quietly, not really finding the movement quite so pleasurable now that he had finished.

"Eh... I-I don't know if I can, Haru," The boy said, shrieking as he was pushed back against the bed, Haruka lifting up his legs and beginning to thrust.

"H-Haru, wait! I can't do it anymore!" Makoto gasped as Haruka moved against him, reaching forward as he tried to convey to Haru that he just _couldn't go on_. His black-haired lover grabbed his hand, though, effectively stopping him.

"You _will_ say it again."

"I told you_ I can't_!"

"You can if you try. Come on, get hard again."

"It's not that easy!" There was a gasp. "H-Haru, don't grab it like that!"

"Say my name again, then— no _-chan_ included."

"Ah, Haru it hurts! I can't!"

"You can if you try. Just say it again like before "

"It's_ too soon!_ Let me go, Haru! Ah! No don't speed up! Haru!"

**DRABBLE/MOMENT #2 — WITHOUT THE "-CHAN" — END.**


End file.
